


For The Sake Of Peace

by LadyHorizon94



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU?, Brainwashing, Empress!Allura, Evil Alteans, F/M, Warning:, alternative reality, mild bodyhorror, mindcontrol, non-con, spoilers for s3 ep 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHorizon94/pseuds/LadyHorizon94
Summary: Their Empress truly is merciful. In her grace, she has decided to spread the peace through the universe......If only everyone would understand. She is simply doing this for their own good.Based on Season 3 episode 4





	For The Sake Of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I was fascinated by the Empress!Allura and i had to write a little smth. for it :'D This is really short and contains allurivan. The non-con isn't exclipit and is more like mentioned but still beware and be safe. This drabble contains disturbing themes and ideas...

_Evil flowers steadily blooms_

_with an array of colorful doom_

_But the weeds who feel they want to stay_

_They'll just die and feed me the same anyway_

\- **Daughter of evil, by Mothy.**

 

The altean technology and architecture are supreme. Their alchemists can come up with the most glorious ships with both luxury and practicality. No one can escape their fast machines and peace which they spread like a plague. Each day, the empire swallows new planets, new nationalities and new species. They fall easily and click into the empire forming one big forceful puzzle. No one can struggle against the influence of the alteans and if they were asked, no one should. Their empress is wise, good and knows what’s best for the galaxies. She has seen herself what the horrors of war can do and in her grace she has decided to lend her hand to those primitive, inferior species that simply don’t know any better.

Altean empress also takes actively part of the missions, not leaving anything just to the hands of her commanders. As precious as her pawns are, she wants to make sure everything is done as she wishes. She wants to make sure everyone opposing her also know who they are dealing with. That rebellion would not be…  _wise_ _._

Oh, but of course empress Allura is merciful. She never kills her generals or soldier out of anger. She is always squeezing all the possible use out of anyone serving her. If her dogs fail, if their fangs and claws are too dull she sharpens them if she must, offering a new chance.

Commander Hira is kneeling in front of her. She isn’t trembling. Nothing would indicate that the woman is scared but Allura knows. She knows all her generals and commanders by heart and nothing stays unnoticed. Hira’s eyes are wondering just slightly around the control room: They linger a minute too long on the simplistic white pillars, on the screens that reflects the battle tactics and future plans and on Kolivan, who lingers next to Allura quiet and strong.

Allura lets the silence stretch as her sharp blue eyes are nailed on the commander. The giant windows on the ship open the view of space right behind the empress creating the image of a goddess. Her armor makes the young woman look taller as she stands in front of the kneeling woman. It embraces the altean tightly, spreading into a spiky fan behind the neck highlighting the white hair which are brought on the top of her head into a glorious and complicated coiffure. Transparent glass pearls are sparkling among her hair like stars.

She is everything. And Hira, is nothing.

”Commander Hira,” Allura starts calculating her words, counting mistakes and successes of this woman in her crystal clear minds. ”You let the Guns of Gamora escape again. Not only that but you let a comet that could have helped us to achieve peace to fall into the wrong hands – if there was any comet that is.”

The guards behind Hira glance each other briefly. Doubt visits their face shortly but otherwise they remain stoic as ever not joying the trouble commander is facing. The empress has long ago taught that schadenfreude is not to be tolerated on her fleet, at least not in her presence.

”There were… others. They can confirm my story, Empress,” Hira’s voice is soft, not pleading but it tries to worm its’ way to Allura’s ears without dignity.

”Yes, I have already interrogated them. You could have made the story up together to cover up your mess. And besides, whether or not the comet did exist you have disappointed me. You failed your mission, commander.” Allura doesn’t raise her voice but it gets colder with each word. Hira isn’t looking at her ruler anymore; her eyes are tightly glued on the pure white floor. One thing that the empress actually like about this woman is that she doesn’t bother with excuses. She has submitted whatever fate Allura has prepared for her.

_Good._

”However, I am not giving up on you. You can still serve the empire.” Allura lets a smile spread on her face. It’s gentle but it doesn’t reach her blue orbs. Hira lifts her head hope illuminating on her. Her green eyes are full of relief and she looks ready to lick her empress’s feet.

”Oh, thank you. You truly are the most merciful – ”

”Guards. Take her to the laboratory.” That one simple order destroys all the relief on commander’s face. It melts into a pure horror and disgust.

” _NO!”_ Hira’s voice breaks as she shrieks out that one word. She tries to throw herself on Allura’s feet but the guards grab her by her arms. The dignified commander has reduced on a split second into a mere image of a ragdoll. Like a fish in a net she fidgets in the grip of guards. Parts of her carefully organized purple hair are falling apart. Her green eyes have never been so wide as she pleads with them. 

Allura’s smile is a imitation of gentle. There’s something dark in the way how those delicate lips curl. ”Rejoice, commander. After this, you will  _never_ be able to disappoint me.” 

Those words make commander shrink. Her lips are shaking and her entire body seem to be paralyzed with fear. Those long, muscular legs are hanging limp as all the power has left them. No sound escapes Hira as she is dragged away from the room.

Allura sighs and turns around. Her face darkens as her eyes are once again nailed to the screen. Keeping and spreading peace is such a work. If only the inferior races would  _understand._ She wouldn’t have to do this if they would be capable of controlling their primitive, disgusting urges polluting their very core. 

She offers them medicine. A remedy for their disease which they cannot break free themselves. Everyone hates war. They hate to see their children slaughtered, their spouses whimpering in pain, their  _fathers –_

Yet some plug their ears and refuse to listen. They rather listen to their thirst of blood and join to those  _terrorists._ Allura will find them. She will find them and put their violent minds at rest and then they would  _see_ the peace. 

Just like she did to her love.

The empress turns to her man. Kolivan is standing there, tall and broad looking so noble on that dark blue tunic Allura has chosen for him. He looks at her empress with dead eyes. Sometimes Allura wonders if those eyes even register anything anymore. The male one of the first’s… No, not experiments, that’s a vile word.

His purple fur is soft, the woman knows it already. After all, she has spends endless nights curling against her lover, demanding more, more and always more. And Kolivan gives his all to her. Because Allura says so.

”Kolivan,” The woman’s voice chimes as a soft melody. No one else will ever hear the ruler like this. It’s a privilege reserved only for one of the few remaining galra. ”Come here, my love.”

And he does. With mechanical and slow steps. On these moments the illusion shatters. The memories of past Kolivan floods into Allura’s mind. The firm, decisive man with bravery controlling every corner of his being. This… is just a shadow.

The empress sighs as she wraps her arms around the man, caressing the silken fur. Forever ago, Kolivan would have purred. Now, the touches don’t have any affect unless Allura precisely wishes so.

The small hands reaches up, rubbing the strong neck. Thin fingers capture couple tresses of hair and she spins them slowly around her fingers for a while. After that, Allura’s hands continue up until they feel something thin and sharp. The surface of the hoktrill is cold and almost unforgiving contrast after warm, inviting fur. It’s like an accusation Kolivan can’t ever say.

Allura sighs closing her eyes. ”You were leaving my love. You were going to stop my cause. I had to do this, for your own sake as well. This is the only way we can be together.”

She breathes in, as she opens her eyes. She did the right thing. She is knows it.

”Kiss me,” The empress orders voice more commanding this time.

And Kolivan complies.

 

_ Please sleep with this gift of mine. _

_ You can sleep well with this gift of mine. _

_ Yes I am Princess Sandman who brings eternal repose _

_ Just so you can be happy forever _

\- **The gift from a princess who brought sleep, by mothy**

 

**Author's Note:**

> How much u wanna bet Allura is using her brainwashed soldiers to buy smth sparkly for her from the space mall? :'D


End file.
